


Paris 1630 - The Souterrain

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Drabble featuring our four intrepid Musketeers.  The setting - the quarries beneath Paris on all Hallows Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris 1630 - The Souterrain

Slick wet striping rippled eerily beyond the small pool of torchlight announcing their presence.  The quartet halted as a single unit, breathing shallow, hands clammy, hearts beating triple time.  In the distance, chary footfalls elicited echoes of whispery moans.  

Forward?  Rearward?  A covey of nods, a single sharp indrawn breath, the torch's death hiss the last sound as darkness engulfed them.  The square reformed and down the line, gauntleted hands communicated by touch.  Forward. 

Ahead, a cowl turned to stare unblinking into the following silence.  Elation drained away, dread filling up the empty space behind.  Beware! Danger!

Death yawned cavernously.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fascinated with the Paris ossuaries since reading a book in which a prison rescue is staged via the catacombs and a well in a church courtyard during the French revolution. This little drabble is the result of reading that book + a chat challenge to write a mysterious and spooky drabble for Halloween.
> 
> For clarity's sake, the quarries of Paris did not become an ossuary until the 1780's when the Cimetière des Saints-Innocents was moved to the caverns beneath the Montparnasse arrondissement. I am imagining the quarries being an un-friendly place, even before they were filled with the bones of six million deceased Parisians.


End file.
